The Nationals:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This is a sequel to "Dukes go for Gold", Please R&R, I want to hear you comments, opinions, & thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!


**ukes go for Gold 2: Hazzard V.S. Chickasaw County:**

**It was that time again, Hazzard County V.S. Chickasaw County are going to State Nationals, to see which two counties, are the best in Georgia, this year, they are having a Invitational to prepare for Nationals.**

**At the Duke Farm, Kit Duke was trying to master a Back Handspring Layout, but was not getting it. Daisy Duke, her aunt, & Nancy Lou Davenport, her best friend, were telling her this.**

Daisy: Kit, You will get it before Nationals.

Nancy Lou: Don't worry, Honey, we are gonna beat Chickasaw County on their butts.

**Kit nodded, & tried the maneuver once more, & she still couldn't do it, & she said as she kicked the dirt, & cursing.**

Kit (kicking dirt, & cursing): Damn it!

**Daisy said this to lighten the mood, & maybe even Kit's spirits a bit.**

Daisy: Let's go get Pamela & meet the rest of the team for some Ice Cream Sundaes.

**They nodded, & Pamela was watching the session, when they thought no one was looking, & she said this to herself.**

_**Pamela (to herself): Kit, You can't rush the maneuver, it will come to you in time, & with confidence.**_

**They went to the local Ice Cream Shop, & they all had fun, & that made the day a little bit better.**

**When they got home from dropping Nancy Lou off, Pamela & Kit went to their rooms, & Bo & Luke asked how the session went that day. Daisy said this to her cousins.**

Daisy: It is sure a shame that Pamela injured herself at the Olympics last year under Marty, we could really use her today, & she can light a fire under Kit's hide.

**Bo & Luke nodded in understanding.**

**Meanwhile Kit & Pamela were talking, as they were getting ready for bed, Pamela told her younger cousin this.**

Pamela: You are forcing the move, you can't do that, plus you need the confidence, & let it come to you.

**Kit nodded in acknowledgement, & said this sadly to her older cousin, giving her a hug.**

Kit (sadly giving Pamela a hug): I know, Cousin, it's so damn frustrating.

**Pamela simply hugged her cousin, & said this to her whispering into her ear.**

Pamela (hugged Kit, whispering into Kit's ear): I know, Kiddo, but you will nail it.

**They went to bed, & get ready for their shifts at "The Boar's Nest" the very next morning.**

**The next morning, Rosco, & Chickasaw County Commissioner, Boss Richards were arranging their usual bets, & also arranging an Invitational in Hazzard County Square for the next week, they had a deal made, & Rosco went to tell Daisy & everyone about it.**

**The Dukes weren't too thrilled about the news, but they accepted the challenge of getting  
"The Hazzard Hurricanes" ready for the meet, they were going back to the bar, when they get there, they had no idea what is gonna be in store for them.**

**Two girls, Keely Peterson, & Becky Price of the Chickasaw Cougars came in, & they had a battle with Kit & Pamela, during their cleanup between the Lunch Rush, & getting ready for the Dinner Rush.**

Keely: Well, well, well, if it isn't Georgia's 2nd best county?

Becky: Yeah, they are worthy to be with us, especially at Nationals.

**Pamela & Kit had anger & fire in their eyes.**

Pamela (anger): As memory serves me, & it does, I was an Olympian, you are 2nd rate, Peterson, I kicked your ass before in competitions, & I won't mind doing it again for the fun of it.

Kit (equal anger): Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing it to you, Price.

**Becky said this taunting Kit.**

Becky (taunting Kit): Too bad you can't do a Back Handspring Layout; you are too weak to do that move.

**Kit went towards Becky & Keely, but Pamela held her back, & then Pamela did the most amazing Back Flip onto the bar, the older Dukes were proud, & so was Kit, & the Chickasaw County girls stood there speechless, Keely then said with a venomous tone.**

Keely (venomous): We'll see you at the Invitational, Swamp Trash.

**Pamela said with venom.**

Pamela (venom): You bet your ass, you will.

**They left the bar, & the rest of the Dukes hugged Pamela, Kit said this as she hugged her older cousin, & had a smile on her face.**

Kit (smiling, hugging Pamela): You're back.

**Pamela had a bigger smile on her face, & she hugged her cousin, & said this smiling.**

Pamela (hugging Kit, smiling): I am back, Kiddo.

**They told the team, & they were thrilled, Nancy Lou gave her friend a hug, & they went to practice, & they did well, & Kit followed Pamela's advice, & nailed her move with more confidence.**

**The day of the Invitational came, & everyone was on pins & needles, Rosco & Enos were in the crowd with Enos & Daisy's little girl, Lizzie, Bo & Luke were doing their duties, helping the girls in the routines, if they need it. Daisy was on the sidelines making sure that she has her eyes open, in case one of the girls are in trouble, so she can alert Bo & Luke.**

**The Cougars were in the lead in the 1st half of the competition, because of Keely's excellent Beam Performance & she smiled & said to herself thinking.**

_Keely (smiling to herself, thinking): Take that, Duke._

**But the Hurricanes were ¾'s ahead in the 2nd & last half with flawless performances by Nancy Lou on Floor, & Bars; they need just Kit & Pamela to clinch the win for them.**

**Pamela was on Vault, she executed perfectly she did however aggravated her back on the landing, Daisy, Bo, & Luke saw this & went over to her, Daisy said lowering her voice.**

Daisy (lowering her voice): On the scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain? Don't lie to me, Girl.

**Pamela said this through gritted teeth.**

Pamela (gritted teeth): Nine.

**Bo & Luke each said this to her.**

Bo: That's it; we are taking you out of this competition.

Luke: Yeah, you can't do this hurt.

**Pamela said this exclaiming to her love ones.**

Pamela (exclaiming): No, I am beating Keely, I need to finish this, Please!

**They agreed, & got her a shot for her back, & she did great, which made Keely really pissed off, & then it was time for Kit doing to her move for the Individual Style.**

**Her family cheered her on, & so did the Hazzard County Citizens, & Pamela said this confidently in her cousin's ear, she whispered this.**

Pamela (confidently whispering into Kit's ear): You got this nailed, Girl, Kick Becky's ass.

**Kit smiled, & nodded, she ran to do her move, & she did it perfectly, especially the landing, everyone cheered & went crazy. Kit received hugs from her teammates, Nancy Lou, & Cooter, & her family.**

**Pamela said this smiling exclaiming after she gave her cousin a hug.**

Pamela (smiling, exclaiming): I knew you can nail it, Cousin!

**Kit said this smiling.**

Kit (smiling): Me too, Honey.

**They hugged, & saw Becky & Keely leaving, & Kit said smiling out loud to them.**

Kit (smiling, loudly): The "Pissed Off" Look works for you.

**Pamela said this smiling too, agreeing with her cousin.**

Pamela (smiling, loudly): It sure does, Cousin.

**The Chickasaw County girls left in a huff.**

**Hazzard County celebrated, & Rosco won $ 30, 0000 plus a bonus…. Chickasaw County Commissioner Boss Richards had to clean "The Boar's Nest" from top to bottom, while Rosco, the Dukes, & the Davenports looked on laughing; he was doing his task in a French Maid's Uniform.**

End of: Dukes go for Gold 2: Hazzard V.S. Chickasaw County.

_***Balladeer: That was sure a real humdinger, what did you think of it, Please Read & Review this story!***_


End file.
